mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Four Winds
Summary * Base of Operations: --- * PC Contact: Laken Cascade * DM Sponsor: Linnatha * Guild Moderator: Laken Cascade / Archmage * Guild Status: active Guild Charter The Four Winds Guild is a Mage Guild dedicated to the study and presevation of the Weave from a Mystran point of veiw however each teacher will add thier own unique influences to the subject. The guilds userbase will mostly consist of users on the Good and Neutral side of the alignment axis although Evil mages would be granted access if they can show exceptional understanding of the philosiophy and can prove they are there simply to learn and preserve and not just gain power. Note: The guild is not a FR-Canon faction, having been founded by a PC, but its veiws and worships originate from Mystra's Dogma which can be located in The FRCS and Faiths and Pantheons Purpose and Goals i. The guild's primary aim and goal is to simply teach magic to those who wish to learn it, the aim being that in such an environment, mages can be taught to stop using it as a tool. ii. Its secondary goal is to preserve the Weave. It is not above getting its hands dirty if something endangers the Weave. iii. It is also willing to offer its support for just and noble causes, but generally in these cases, it must pass through the Council of High Magic, which are 5 mages selected from the guild who exhibit something that makes them suitable for such a role and can even be a student. OOC Goals The aim of the guild is to supply an setting which players can use to study, gather lore , craft news spells and potions but overall enact anything that may relate to magic. This is extended to both non and guild members but non-members would have to contact a guild member to ask for access. Its aim is also to supply an magical force which can be employed in plots as well as several unique NPC characters that a dm can use for magical based plots The ranking system within the guild will allow newly created mages the ability to roleplay a story of becoming a teacher and then a councillor if they so choose. Lastly the guild has a heavy dragonkin based subsection supplying a group specially for dragonkin. Member Characters Falco Tentazione (God of Shadows/Celestial_ArchAngel) Draksa Staune (FanMab/killBallistia) Star Elen (star_23) Erika Benson (Uzzy) Luys Cresentmoon (Morionwen Nightbreeze) Sorilea Tas, of the Shadow Clan Calla Tentazione (Silent One) Shandril Tamariath {semi active for a bit} (Archmage of All Magic/evil_buu) Laken Cascade (Laken Cascade) Alabyran Haladar (blessedcurse) Recruiting Strategy Membership can both be requested and is also offered. Requests can be in writing (IC and on form) or will be offered by a teacher who finds a mage is suitable for the guild. If you're a mage of good or neutral alignment, it's likely a request will be offered and accepted as long as a request is made. Category:Faction